


The Island

by Clytemnestrasrevenge



Category: VIXX
Genre: A bit of Magic, Alternate Universe - Soldiers, Con-Lang, Loosely Inspired by Shangri La, M/M, Multi, Strange World-Building, Taekwoon is a Panther but Also a Human, Wonshik is a Good Guy and That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytemnestrasrevenge/pseuds/Clytemnestrasrevenge
Summary: When they had first dropped anchor right off the beach of this island, Sanghyuk had been struck by the beauty of it all. Blinding white sand and lush green trees. But it had been sunny then. Now, it was pouring down rain and had been for several hours, and Sanghyuk was about ready to end the misery and fall on his own machete.Until a boy peeked out at them from between the foliage. Then, everything changed.(AKA: that fic with the unnecessary con-lang.)
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	The Island

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My name is Nestra, and I'm a masochist ;)  
> I'm not, in fact, a linguist lol, but I did try to create language as part of this story.  
> It should be easy to understand as you read, and hopefully the new language adds an extra layer of depth to the story. I think it does, anyway, but let me know in the comments or in anon whether or not you like the addition. 
> 
> Story references that I recommend you take a look at if you get confused, or are just curious:  
> [Island Map](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com/post/188381469982/map-of-ilsa-nettelia-or-utopia-island-featured-in)  
> [Dictionary](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1EcBGYR2OcCKWwblEVfxq_G3SQ4g47YaWrjnOiEQR394/edit?usp=sharing)  
> 

༄༄༄༄༄

༄༄༄༄༄

“This is the worst place I’ve ever been in my entire life, by a long mile,” Sanghyuk grunted, slicing through the vine blocking his path with a machete and trying to pull his boot from the puddle of mud it was currently stuck in. 

“Oh, it’s not so bad! The scenery is quite beautiful,” Wonshik replied, pushing his soaking hair off his face. Sanghyuk shot his friend a dark look. “You’re an appalling optimist,” he grumbled, chopping down another vine. 

Wonshik chuckled. “You’d be much happier if it wasn’t raining, you thought it was pretty when we arrived.”

That was true. When they had first dropped anchor right off the beach of this unknown island, Sanghyuk had been struck by the beauty of it all. Blinding white sand and lush green trees. But it had been sunny then. Now, it was pouring down rain and had been for several hours, and Sanghyuk was about ready to end his misery and fall on his own machete. 

“How long have we been trekking now? We should make camp at some point,” he asked, shaking his head like a wet dog. The jungle foliage was so thick they couldn’t see the sky. He had absolutely no clue what time it was. 

“I don’t know, but do you really want to stop here?” 

Sanghyuk peered through the undergrowth. “Do you think there’s going to be somewhere better? This jungle goes on for miles-“

Wonshik's hand shot up and covered Sanghyuk’s mouth with no warning. “Shut it, look there,” he whispered, barely audible over the rain as he pointed a few yards to the left. A pair of lamplit amber eyes were staring at them from between two branches, maybe ten feet off the ground.

Sanghyuk clutched his machete in a white-knuckled grip. They had seen lots of wildlife so the presence of an animal wasn’t a surprise, but they hadn’t come across anything that looked like that before. 

His mind automatically went to cat. It was a big cat of some kind, he’d seen them in the zoo as a child. Not a lion, the environment wasn’t right. A jungle cat, a panther or a leopard. That train of thought wasn’t helping Sanghyuk stay calm. 

He raised his blade higher, heard the click of a pistol in Wonshik’s hand. The weapon probably wouldn’t do much good in the rain, but it couldn’t hurt to-

Another pair of eyes appeared beside the first. Not as luminous, but just as startling. Brown irises, so wide that Sanghyuk could see the white surrounding their entire circumference. And they were staring directly at him. 

“Hold,” Sanghyuk breathed, nudging his friends palm off his face. “Who are you? What’s your business here?” he asked, rather foolishly. 

After a moment of silence, well a moment of relative silence since the rain was still beating down upon them, a figure slid from the tree and landed lightly on his feet. Blurred, muddy, shrouded in black. Pointed chin and elvin features set in a gaunt face. Long, reed-slim limbs bent in a low crouch. 

“What are you doing out here?! Where did you come from, a shipwreck?” Wonshik asked, hesitantly lowering his pistol. The boy, for it was a boy, moved a shade closer. His hair was black as pitch, skin almost golden like he’d been kissed by the sun itself. 

“What’s that thing with you? Is it dangerous?” Sanghyuk tried, waving his machete in the direction of the amber eyes. His question was met with a low growl. The boy was glaring at Sanghyuk's blade, seeming not to care about the gun in Wonshik's hand and the panther that slinked down from the tree was apparently of a similar mind. 

“Shit!” Sanghyuk breathed, scrambling a few paces back and nearly tripling over a root. “Put down the knife,” Wonshik hissed, holstering his pistol.

“Have you gone mad?! Do you see that things teeth?!”

“Put it away! It would have eaten us already if it was going to, and your freaking the kid out!”

Sanghyuk, now absolutely sure his friends sanity had fled, lowered the machete. Very slowly. 

The strange boy watched until it was sheathed in his belt and then turned his brown eyes up to Sanghyuk's face. 

“Orithinio?”

Sanghyuk blinked, Wonshik murmuring, “Pardon?”

“Orithinio?” the boy repeated. Sanghyuk and Wonshik glanced at each other, unable to understand. 

Wonshik cleared his throat, valiantly trying to make himself look like a man of authority despite being absolutely drenched. “My name is Sergeant Kim Wonshik, and this is Corporal Han Sanghyuk. We’re here on a surveying mission to assess this islands suitability for a naval base. Do you live here? We were unaware that the island was inhabited...”

The boy was staring at Wonshik like a flock of birds had just flown out of his mouth. He mumbled more gibberish. 

“Okay this is ridiculous,” Sanghyuk huffed, running his hands up his arms. The stranger was babbling nonsense and they were all just standing around in the rain while a giant panther sized them up for its dinner. 

“Wonshik,” Wonshik said, pointing at himself. “Won... Shik.” Oh good. Introductions. 

The boy blinked. “Won... Shik?”

“Wonshik!” Wonshik exclaimed, sounding much more excited than the moment warranted. He pointed to Sanghyuk, “Sanghyuk! Sang... Hyuk.”

“Sang... Hyuk?”

“Yes! He’s Sanghyuk and I’m Wonshik! What’s your name?” Wonshik asked. He was positively beaming. The boy and the panther looked at each other. “Jae... hwan,” the boy replied, pointing at himself and obviously trying to enunciate very clearly. “Jaehwan.”

“Jaehwan? Your name is Jaehwan?” 

The boy, Jaehwan, nodded, smiling a little for the first time since he’d appeared. He rattled off more incoherent nonsense and waved them closer. 

“Do you have any clue what he’s on about?” Sanghyuk asked, crossing his arms. He was shivering all the way down to his bones. Wonshik wasn’t looking at him, instead staring at Jaehwan like the strange boy was the holy grail itself. “I think he wants to take us somewhere.”

“Oh, you think? Is his wild pet coming too?” 

Jaehwan hugged himself, rubbing his own arms like he was cold. He pointed at Wonshik and did it again. “Are you asking if i’m cold?” Wonshik copied the movement and Jaehwan nodded, smiling wider. 

“I say we set up camp here and let him go back to wherever he came from. We’ll need to send a report about this to central command,” Sanghyuk said, trying to sound firm, but he continued to go ignored. “Yes, extremely cold actually!”

“Wonshik-”

“I’ve had a thought,” he friend said, cutting off the rebuke before it was fully formed on Sanghyuk’s tongue.

“That’s very uncharacteristic of you,” Sanghyuk deadpanned. Wonshik huffed out a sigh full of chattering teeth. “Look, if he lives here, then that means shelter. There may even be more people! A whole community no one has ever discovered before! I want to learn about them.”

Ever fantastical, the true-blooded romantic. Sanghyuk squinted, distrustful. “Think of how happy Command will be if we bring home a report of an entirely new culture,” Wonshik urged. A coaxing honey in his deep voice. 

It was hard for Sanghyuk to ignore the temptation of having a roof over his head, the possibility of a warm fire. He was soaked to the bone, limbs achy and tired. And his friend looked so excited. “Fine, fine. When he kills and roasts us over an open fire, it’ll be entirely your fault.”

༄༄༄༄༄

_These monkeys are odd._

_How many times have I told you, don’t call us monkeys!_

_Better than snakes._

Jaehwan shot the panther a look as he guided the strange men through the jungle. Taekwoon was wary for a logical reason, the last time that men in that sort of clothing had landed on his island-

But it was no matter, these two weren’t like those men. Or, the smaller one wasn't. Wonshik. Won... shik. Not that he was actually small, maybe half a hand taller than Jaehwan and broader besides, but the other one was downright enormous. Sang... hyuk. He was a full head taller than Jaehwan with hands like shovels and eyes like coal. Jaehwan was still distrustful of Sanghyuk. He did not like knives, and liked people who carried them even less. 

“My home is just up here,” he said, glancing over his shoulder at the two men. They looked like a pair of wolf cubs who’d narrowly escaped being drowned in a river and the sight made Jaehwan smile a bit. 

_They don’t understand you child._

_Maybe they will learn if I keep trying._

_Foolhardy._

_The word you’re looking for is hopeful._

Wonshik called to him, speaking words Jaehwan couldn't comprehend. But his tone was easy and gentle, voice like thunder rumbling through the clouds. Jaehwan turned back around and saw Wonshik miming something. Perhaps eating? Sanghyuk shoved Wonshik in the shoulder and Jaehwan glowered. 

“I do not abide violence!” he said firmly, both mens eyes fixing on him. 

_You startled them._

_Good._

The temple came into view and Jaehwan heard his guests breath catch. It was a beautiful place, even in the rain. Jaehwan almost prefered the rain. The temple, where he’d been raised since infancy. The only place he knew. The only place that was his own. 

Sanghyuk barked something at him and Jaehwan winced. He led them on, ignoring the stream of babble from the two strangers and pushed open the tall stone door. Jaehwan slipped inside and turned back, shrugging off his oiled leather coat to stop from dripping on the floor. They weren’t following, just standing on the threshold, eyes wide with wonder. 

Jaehwan beckoned them inside, Taekwoon slinking off to curl in his nest of blankets in the entry hall. 

_Call for me if you feel unsafe._

_I will._

“Jaehwan?” It was Wonshik's voice, and Jaehwan turned his eyes from where Taekwoon sat licking his paws to smile up at the man. 

Wonshik asked a question, what it was Jaehwan had no clue, but he was struck with a sudden thought. 

_Taekwoon, do we still have those books of words in the library?_

_I do not think they were destroyed by the invaders, it is possible._

“Come, I will draw you baths and give you clean clothes, and then we can eat.” Jaehwan watched the men, their faces glazed in confusion. He rolled his eyes and waved them inside. 

༄༄༄༄༄

Sanghyuk stepped from the bath and began drying his body with the wide towel Jaehwan had left for him. 

There was something strange about the boy. Sanghyuk couldn’t tell what country he was from, couldn’t identify the boys language either. Jaehwan could be anywhere from sixteen to twenty five. He could have simply brought them to this weird place to help or he could be a cannibal savage, capturing his prey. Sanghyuk didn’t like it.

He folded the towel and hesitantly put on the clothes Jaehwan had given him, loose linen trousers and a scoop neck shirt with long sleeves of the same material. Like a pair of bluish grey pajamas. Jaehwan hadn’t given him any shoes, but the stone floor was unnaturally warm beneath his bare feet. 

Where was Wonshik? He’d managed to deduce from Jaehwans babbling and hand waving that his friend should be in the next room over, but he wasn’t there when Sanghyuk went to check. 

“The idiot,” he grumbled, returning to the hall and listening hard. From what he’d seen, there was nobody else here, another unnerving detail, so he should be able to hear his friend. 

And there it was. The faint tinkle of voices from the left. Sanghyuk's feet moved soundlessly across the warm stone, peering into every room he past. No one. Just neatly made bed after neatly made bed, wash basin after wash basin, mirror after mirror. No people, even though the place looked large enough to house at least thirty. Just the boy and his panther. 

“Deh-din... dinner?”

Sanghyuk stopped at the door at the end of the hall and pressed his ear to the gap. It was Jaehwans voice, that sweet tenor, that voice like a drop of dew rolling down a rose petal. He mentally slapped himself.

“Yeah! Dinner! You’re doing so well!” Wonshik voice replied, a laugh clear in his tone. Sanghyuk bristled. He pushed the door open as noisily as he could and stalked into the room. 

It was a library. Wooden shelves scraping the high beamed ceilings, scrolls of parchment and books bound in leather piled atop one another. There was a hearth, a lit fire crackling merrily inside it, and a selection of cushions scattered about the floor. Jaehwan and Wonshik were sitting on two of them, passing a book back and forth with their legs crossed, clothed in similar pajamas to Sanghyuk's. Wonshik's were a washed out burgundy, but Jaehwans were the color of emeralds, maybe a size too big so they hung off his willowy frame like ill-fitting curtains. 

“Sanghyuk! He has a bilingual dictionary! One for almost every language! It’s fantastic!” Wonshik exclaimed, beaming and motioning Sanghyuk over. “He speaks a language called Ojina. He calls this place Ilsa Nettelia, according to this dictionary, it means island utopia.”

“You two look very cozy,” Sanghyuk muttered, crossing his arms and earning a glare. Jaehwan took the book from Wonshik's hand and flipped through the pages. “Ang- angry?” he asked, looking up at Sanghyuk with those puppy brown eyes. Sanghyuk squinted, watching Jaehwan flip around for another word. Nibbling one bee-stung lip. “Hungry?”

Sanghyuk squinted harder. “Ask him why he’s all alone here,” he said, nudging Wonshik with his toe. His friend took the book and thumbed through the pages, forming the question slowly in rhythmic, lyrical words. Jaehwans face fell, eyes dropping to the floor. 

“All dead... from hunters... like you.”

“We’re soldiers not hunters, and if soldiers really did kill your family and you aren’t lying, why the hell would you bring us here?”

The boy winced, eyes still downcast. “Don’t speak like that, you’re hurting his feelings!”

“How do we know he didn’t kill whoever else lived here? He could be waiting for us to fall asleep and then he’ll kill us too!” Sanghyuk replied defensively. 

“Why would he lie?!”

“Why would he tell the truth?!”

“Shout- no shout,” Jaehwan whispered, staring down at the book. “Igana,” Wonshik said. Sanghyuk blinked. “It means sorry in his language. Igana means sorry. You should learn it if you’re going to insist on being so rude.”

“Sorry,” Jaehwan repeated.

Wonshik grinned as Jaehwan got to his feet. He moved jerkily towards door, the book tucked under his arm. “Hungry.”

༄༄༄༄༄

Jaehwan had fed them a soup that was surprisingly good, the warmth of it soothing the chill in his bones, but Sanghyuk hadn’t enjoyed the meal. Jaehwan and Wonshik had sat next to one another, having a broken conversation with the book between their bowls while Sanghyuk just sat and watched. 

The rain was falling in sheets outside what was apparently a temple, if the translation was accurate. And Sanghyuk was still hungry. The kind of hunger that stemmed from restless boredom. He could hear Wonshik snoring in the next room, and Jaehwan had said that they could make themselves at home. Well, he’d said ‘you home too’, but Sanghyuk took that to mean the same thing. 

He padded down the hall in the opposite direction he’d gone earlier, a lit candle in one hand as he worked to remember the way to the kitchen. There was no electricity on the island, an extra irritation for Sanghyuk to try and move past. 

He hadn’t wanted this mission. Didn’t like being demoted from soldier to explorer. It wasn’t a demotion, not technically, but he was meant for the battlefield. Meant for bayonets and blood, not mud and maps. These were the things Wonshik was good at, with his endless patience and kind disposition. 

Sanghyuk reached the kitchen and set his candle down on the long farmhouse table where they’d eaten. There had to be fruit around somewhere, it was a tropical island. The stuff had been hanging heavy from every tree they passed near the shore, there must be some in here. 

The tempest outside rumbled, rattling the wooden shutters covering the temples windows as Sanghyuk rummaged around inside a cabinet. Loaves of bread wrapped in clean white linen, wooden jars of what Sanghyuk assumed to be spices. A bowl of unknown seeds-

A touch to his back. Sanghyuk spun on his heels, combat instincts taking over in a heartbeat. He had a hand around the boys throat and had shoved him up against the counter before the boys terrified face registered in his mind. 

“Fuck,” he exclaimed, spitting the curse black and releasing Jaehwan, running his fingers through his own hair as his heartbeat slowed. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

Jaehwans cheeks were flushed, breath coming in short, heavy gasps. Sanghyuk could see how scared the boy was, could almost hear his sparrow wing heartbeat. What was the word?

“Igana,” he murmured, reaching out to rest his palm on the boys shoulder. Jaehwan flinched away with a shriek, skittering backwards across the kitchen with his hands up as if to shield himself from a blow. Sanghyuk's heart sank into the pit of his stomach. He moved with pointed slowness, making no sudden movements as he scooped up the dictionary Jaehwan must have put down on the counter. 

Not... “Afna,” he read, searching for the next word. Hurt... you... “Yadakea. Afna yadakea, I won’t hurt you.” 

Jaehwan lowered his hands just a fraction, eyes wide and mouth trembling. “Igana, afna yadakea,” Sanghyuk repeated, trying to inject his tone with a note of reassurance. 

“Iganae?” Jaehwan asked, similar to the word for sorry. A suffix maybe? Sanghyuk flipped to the back of the dictionary, scanning the pages until he found what he was looking for. Subject and object suffixes, ‘A for I, Ae for you, O for he/she/it’. Jaehwan had just said ‘You sorry?’. Probably meaning ‘You are sorry?’ like he wanted Sanghyuk’s apology confirmed. What were the words for yes and no?

“Ida,” Sanghyuk replied, once he had found the word for yes. Jaehwan lowered his hands further, motioning for Sanghyuk to pass him the book. 

Sanghyuk slid it across the counter to him, not taking a step closer so he wouldn’t alarm the boy. “Why... do this?” Jaehwan asked, after leafing through the pages for a moment. Sanghyuk took it back. He looked for the word ‘scare’. Ecira, apparently. You scared me. “Ma eciracha ni.”

His rather sloppy attempt at grammer seemed to have met its mark. “Igana, sorry,” Jaehwan murmured, flipping through more pages. “Amra egi ma?”

“What?” Sanghyuk asked, blinking. Jaehwan sighed, then after a moment of searching, “Are... hungry? Are you hungry?”

“Ida,” Sanghyuk replied, because yes, he was hungry. Jaehwan nodded. He moved back to the counter, taking the long way around the table as if trying to keep as much distance between himself and Sanghyuk as possible. “Oh, wait it’s okay, I can get it myself-”

Jaehwan turned to stare at him, big eyes as round as dinner plates and Sanghyuk snapped his mouth shut. “Sang... hyuk,” the boy said, glancing at the book and flipping a page. He pointed at the table. “Sit.”

So, Sanghyuk sat. “What’s Ojina for sit?” he asked, watching the strange boy take an odd looking piece of fruit from a cabinet that Sanghyuk hadn’t gotten the chance to check. “Ojina? Sit?”

“Ida.”

Jaehwan quickly sliced the fruit thing and set it on a plate, shaking a healthy amount of what looked like nuts beside the star-shape pieces. He scurried over to the table and set it before Sanghyuk, scurrying away again just as hastily. “Rula. Sit.”

The strange boy sat across from him, hands folded in his lap. Not eating, just staring. “What’s this?” Sanghyuk asked, and then remembered Jaehwan couldn’t understand. He pulled the dictionary over and opened it again. “Dae sata?” he repeated, pointing to the sliced fruit. “Carambola,” Jaehwan replied, drawing the shape of a star in the air with his finger. 

They sat like that, Sanghyuk pointing to random objects as he ate and Jaehwan telling him the words for them in Ojina, then repeating the name for them in his own language so Jaehwan could learn as well. They sat until all of the food on Sanghyuk’s plate was gone, his stomach pleasantly full and mood much less black. The boy wasn’t so bad, or he didn’t appear to be. He was very calm and pleasant, not as nervous as he had seemed when he brought the two soldiers to the temple. Sanghyuk was still reserving judgement, but his opinion of Jaehwan was significantly higher. Not that Sanghyuk could be swayed so easily, but the unfamiliar fruit was delicious.

“Nalasoa ma,” Jaehwan murmured, standing and clearing Sanghyuk’s empty plate away. He busied himself at the washbasin as Sanghyuk flipped through the book. Trying to decipher Jaehwan’s word. First the definition... he found the word, written in Ojina and then in his own language, and written again phonetically in both for pronunciation. Then at the back, suffixes. He put it all together and spoke the translation aloud. 

“You are smiling.”

༄༄༄༄༄

_You like that monkey._

Jaehwan pouted at the panther stretched along the length of his bed. 

_Why do you say that?_

_Well, you called me to save you and then told me to go away almost within the same thought._

Jaehwan squinted.

_I could sense your pleasure as you and the monkey spoke. I am surprised you didn’t throw yourself upon him to mate then and there._

“Taekwoon!” Jaehwan gasped aloud, flicking his best friends nose. The panther snapped at him playfully and stretched a paw over Jaehwans chest. 

_Why do you say something like that? I was simply feeding a hungry person. What’s so wrong about that?_

_You felt the same as you do when you think of the monkey of my namesake. With the long black fur._

Jaehwan squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to think of the boy he’d named the panther kitten after. The boy with wavy black hair and broad shoulders, the boy with catlike eyes and the heart of a lion. The boy he’d lost when he lost everything and everyone else. 

Sanghyuk was hard around the edges as his boy had been, Jaehwan thought, opening the book of words to try and distract himself. But his cold exterior aside, Sanghyuk seemed to be a kind person. Not the way Wonshik was kind, not open and sweet and warm. But Jaehwan guessed that he was the type of person who hid his kindness in small gestures. Jaehwan liked people like that. 

“Wah... ter. Water,” he said aloud, reading more and more words. The hunters language was fascinating. Jaehwan had never paid much attention to the visitors to the island before the raid. People came and went, some stayed and some didn’t. Exchanging knowledge, trading stories. But Jaehwan was content with his island, his people. He didn’t need to lose them to understand how valuable they were to him. Losing them just hurt more that way. 

“Wah-sh. Wash.”

Taekwoon began to purr at his side and Jaehwan kept reading, intending to amazing his guests with his language skills the next morning. 

༄༄༄༄༄

“Good sunrise,” Jaehwan chirped, waltzing into the kitchen with the dictionary under his arm. 

Wonshik and Sanghyuk looked at one another. “Good sunrise to you too,” the elder of the pair replied, a grin slowly spreading across his face. He watched Jaehwan gleefully throw open the shutters. Morning light streamed in, setting the boys black hair sparkling and his skin aglow. 

“What’s good sunrise in Ojina?” he asked, heart feeling tingly at the smile Jaehwan flashed him. “Etho ashiname.” 

Jaehwan had such a pretty voice, Wonshik thought, propping his chin in his hand. A pretty face too. And cute ears. 

“Hungry?”

“Sure,” Sanghyuk replied, nodding when Jaehwan blinked at him. The younger of the pair had seemed shifty since the moment Jaehwan happened upon them in the jungle. On edge. Wonshik had no clue why, he’d never been in a more beautiful or tranquil place in his entire life.

“You alright?” Wonshik asked quietly, looking at his friend with concern. Sanghyuk's gaze was fixed on their host, watching the boy twirling around lighting a fire in the hearth. “Fine. When are we getting out of here? I’m worried about what that storm may have done to our boat.”

“Boat?” Jaehwan asked, ears almost wiggling as he perked up at the sound of a new word. Wonshik took the dictionary and flipped around. “Balle. Boat.”

The boy was so _curious._ Maybe a bit strange at first, but Wonshik knew he liked Jaehwan a minute into their first conversation. It didn’t matter that that conversation had been spoken in two different languages, Wonshik could take the measure of a person simply from their actions. Tone and expression. 

Jaehwan nodded thoughtfully, tapping his chin with the tip of his finger. “Food... now. Boat after?” It was phrased as a question, Wonshik unsure of whether Jaehwan was confused about his word choice or he was actually asking. 

To Wonshik's complete surprise, Sanghyuk answered before the elder even got a chance. “Ida,” he said quietly, nodding as if to reinforce his word. Jaehwan beamed, bouncing happily up and down on the balls of his feet. He said something in rapid Ojina, too fast for Wonshik to pick out individual words. 

“You... learn!” He paused. “Learn... know...”

“Remember,” Sanghyuk supplied, taking the dictionary from Wonshik and turning a few pages. “Daisia. To remember.”

Jaehwan hummed, rolling the _‘r’_ as he sounded out the word. “Remember, ida. Sunrise food...” he said, coming around the kitchen island to peer at the book over Sanghyuk's shoulder. Wonshik saw the younger flinch. “Spesh- special. Sunrise food special. Ensata bocio.”

The boy skittered back to his small fire, a hand resting on Wonshik's shoulder for the briefest of moments as he went past. The soldier's skin tingled. “Why aren’t you dressed,” Sanghyuk asked quietly, his eyes still fixed unwaveringly on their host. It was only then that Wonshik realized his friend was back in uniform, not the comfortable temple clothes they’d been given the day before.

“I didn’t think we were leaving so soon.”

Sanghyuk sent him a look of pure annoyance. “The island isn’t suitable, Command wants somewhere with no people. Our job here is done. Why would we stay?”

“Well,” Wonshik hesitated, shooting a glance at Jaehwan's back, “There’s so much more to learn! Anyway, don’t you want a vacation? It’s the best excuse for one we’re probably ever going to get.”

“I see you,” Sanghyuk replied, squinting from the elder to Jaehwan and back again. “I see what your doing. You just want to get laid. Add _‘tropical foreigner’_ to your list of conquests.”

Wonshik spluttered, choking on his own spit. He waved off the concerned Jaehwan and graced Sanghyuk with a dangerous look. “We may be friends, but I am still your superior officer. Watch how you speak to me.”

Both men started as the panther slipped into the room, the press of his paws absolutely soundless against the stone floor. Jaehwan dug around in a cupboard and pulled out a strip of what Wonshik recognized as dried meat, tossing it to the panther without even looking. 

“Etho ashiname, Taekwoon!” he chirped, returning to whatever it was he was cooking. The panther made a noise that almost sounded like a meow. He settled on the floor under the table and fixed his amber eyes on the soldiers. 

Jaehwan slid them both a bowl of what looked like oatmeal, a sweet-smelling fruit something, peach jam or compote maybe, on top. “Ensata bocio,” he repeated, pointing to the bowls contents and smiling. 

༄༄༄༄༄

Sanghyuk shouted an unknown word, the anger in his voice making Jaehwan jump. The three of them stood on the shore, staring at the remains of what had once been a large white boat. It must have drifted away from the beach, tossed against the sharp rocks at the mouth of the small bay, because it was nothing but chunks of rubble now. 

Wonshik and Sanghyuk were arguing about something, speaking too fast for Jaehwan to understand. He felt so sorry for them, losing their way home like this. But now... Jaehwan hadn’t _dared_ to get his hopes up last night. Had stopped himself from asking. Telling them to stay. It got lonely on his island, even with Taekwoon for company. He longed for _human_ connections. Soft touches and soft conversations. It had been so many years since he’d been able to build a relationship with another person. Let alone two. 

“Upset?” he asked quietly, flinching at the heat behind Sanghyuk's dark eyes. He snapped something Jaehwan couldn’t understand and then sunk down, crouching on the sand with his head in his hands. Jaehwan knelt beside him, hesitantly resting a hand on the hunters back. Sanghyuk flinched. 

“Aba,” he said, voice sharp enough to cut through bone. Jaehwan retracted his hand, wondering when Sanghyuk had figured out the Ojina word for no. He didn’t want to make his guest angrier than he already was. 

The two resumed arguing and Jaehwan listened quietly, picking up a word now and then. Home. Worry. Scared. After a few minutes, Wonshik retrieved the book of words from where he’d dropped and began searching. 

“Can we stay?” he asked, speaking in almost flawless Ojina. Jaehwan nodded, trying his best to suppress his joy. It wouldn’t do to look happy when his guests were so upset. “Milla,” Wonshik added, reading the word for ‘thank you’ and handing the book back. Jaehwan glanced to Sanghyuk. He’d stopped speaking, just staring out at the bay with what Jaehwan thought may be the beginning of tears in his eyes. 

“I have boat. You... take.”

༄༄༄༄༄

Jaehwan’s boat had turned out to be a veritable _fleet_ of outriggers. They were beautifully crafted and definitely seaworthy, but that wasn’t the problem. Wonshik and Sanghyuk’s boat had a motor, sophisticated navigation equipment, and an autopilot function. The Island was only a three-day journey from Command’s coastal outpost, but neither of them knew how to actually _sail,_ and with the weather being as turbulent and unpredictable as it was, they didn’t want to take the risk. The two soldiers had decided to wait it out. If Command didn’t receive any updates within six months, they would send someone to check on them, and that plan was currently their only hope of rescue. 

They’d been on the island for five days so far. Five days that seemed to stretch on for eternity. 

Sanghyuk was getting used to life in the temple, getting into a routine, and while he didn’t like being stuck there, having something to do was stopping him from losing it completely. Jaehwan and Wonshik had finished their chores for the day, the former always so excited about how fast they went with three sets of hands, and were somewhere teaching each other their respective languages. It’s what they did every afternoon around this time. Giving Sanghyuk his space. 

He appreciated that, genuinely, but he felt bad as well. Felt bad for making Jaehwan anxious in his own home. He saw how the boy tiptoed around him, flinching if Sanghyuk moved the slightest bit too quickly. His actions on their first night here, when Jaehwan startled him in the kitchen were probably to blame. Sanghyuk had tried apologizing again, memorizing the words in Ojina before seeking Jaehwan out so he wouldn’t have to constantly be staring at the dictionary, but the boy had waved him off. Had said he understood. Sanghyuk still felt bad though. 

So, he’d resolved to be as helpful as he could. Make Jaehwan’s life as easy as possible as repayment for letting them stay. Which was why Sanghyuk was currently in the yard behind the temple’s main building, chopping firewood for the large fireplace in the kitchen. He wanted to get it done before the rain started up again and would render the logs mostly useless. 

A bead of sweat ran down his cheek and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. It wasn’t easy work, but it kept him busy. Staying busy was what Sanghyuk needed right then, otherwise he’d begin to stagnate.

“Sanghyuk?” Jaehwan’s voice called, honey sweet, like a breath of petals in a summer breeze. The young soldier looked up to find Jaehwan standing in the doorway with a cup of something in his hand. “Ma’ana aronae?”

Sanghyuk nodded, a wave of barely suppressed adolescent lust smacking him in the back of the head as Jaehwan walked to him with smoke soft footsteps. “Milla,” he replied, accepting the cup of what turned out to be peach juice and emptying it in three gulps. He didn’t miss the way Jaehwan’s eyes fixed on his throat when he swallowed. The boy was so pretty it was almost painful. 

“Dae ma celasoa?” he asked, taking a moment to remember the translation of _‘what are you doing’._

“Done reading, just had bath,” Jaehwan replied, looking Sanghyuk up and down and then back up. “You have bath?”

Sanghyuk blinked. “Wet,” the boy added with an easy laugh, prodding Sanghyuk’s bare stomach. He’d taken off his shirt to avoid getting it dirty, a fact that Sanghyuk was now intensely grateful for. He knew he probably looked good, if all Jaehwans staring was any indication. 

“No, just hot,” he replied. Jaehwan flashed him a sugary smile-

“Ashia?”

Sanghyuk shut his eyes, wishing Wonshik would turn around and walk back the way he’d come. His friend had started calling Jaehwan _Ashia,_ the Ojina word for sun, and it irritated Sanghyuk to no end. Jaehwan looked away from him, taking the empty cup from Sanghyuk’s hand and waving toward the doorway Wonshik emerged from. 

“Oh good, you can help me carry all this inside,” Sanghyuk said. He swung the ax so it stuck straight up, lodged in a log. Wonshik eyed him but grudgingly picked up some of the chopped pieces and retreated toward the main building. 

The two of them had had something of a falling out since the loss of their boat. Not for any particular reason, more a buildup of frustration, factors outside of their control. Whatever the cause, it was starting to put a strain on their hard-earned friendship. 

“Thank you,” Jaehwan said, fingers brushing Sanghyuk’s arm before pointing at the pile. The young soldier grinned back. “My pleasure.”

༄༄༄༄༄

“This is so good,” Wonshik hummed, sipping the fermented cider Jaehwan had poured for them after dinner. He had kegs of the stuff down in the cellar and decided to open one in honor of the end of their first month on the island. 

Jaehwan was celebrating, but Sanghyuk was not. Wonshik knew his friend was restless, but he’d never felt so content in his entire life. Eating well, breathing fresh air, sleeping deep. This island was good for him. Jaehwan was good for him. 

It had happened barely a week after their boat was destroyed. Such an easy thing. Wonshik hadn’t even needed to try. The poor boy must have been so lonely by himself all this time, all it had taken was a hand on Jaehwans arm. Skin to skin for a breath too long. Having someone to touch was good for them both. 

“Yes, tasty,” Jaehwan replied, curled up against Taekwoon beside the hearth. The light of it danced across his face, glittering in his warm brown eyes and Wonshik smiled. 

“What’s it made from again?” Sanghyuk asked distractedly, smacking his lips and setting down his mug. He’d been working on carving the little figurine for the past few days, carrying it in his pocket along with his utility knife and chipping away at it during his free moments. The cat was almost finished and Sanghyuk picked it up, squinting as he resumed carving.

Having something like that, a project, was just what Sanghyuk needed. His friend was like a shark. If he didn’t keep moving, keep busy, he’d die. 

“Mm...” Jaehwan murmured, taking a moment to think of the word, “Apple. There are trees, in aboranakae beside the mountain.” 

That’s how the three of them spoke to each other now, switching from the soldiers language and Ojina and back again. Aboranakae. Tree place. Forest. It was easy enough to figure out. From the little bit of exploring they’d done, Wonshik guessed that Jaehwan meant the true forest on the other side of the island. It was like this place was sliced in two. Entirely different environments on each of the mountains eastern and western faces. This side, the eastern side, was jungly and damp, meadows and pine groves flourishing on the western. 

“Di pada to the orchard? I didn’t see it last time?”

“No path,” Jaehwan replied, happily sipping his cider. “Just wander.”

Wonshik smiled into his mug, surreptitiously allowing his toe to touch Jaehwans ankle. He made sure the keep their contact covert in his friends presence. Jaehwan never pushed him about that, hadn’t actually mentioned it at all. The boy always kept a comfortable distance between them in front of Sanghyuk. Wonshik didn’t think Sanghyuk would actually care, but the younger disliked public displays of affection and it would only serve to increase tensions between them. Wonshik didn’t want that. He just wanted Sanghyuk to be happy and to keep Jaehwans slim body between his bedsheets for a little while longer. 

Wonshik watched his friend etch a final mark onto the little cat, brush it off with the tips of his fingers, and toss it to Jaehwan. The boy managed to catch it, if barely. His pretty face lit up. 

“A panther, keep it.”

Sanghyuk drained his mug and stood up, not giving them a second glance before leaving the kitchen. 

༄༄༄༄༄

The young soldier clutched a little elephant in his hand, knocking on the door to Jaehwans bedroom and pushing it open. The boy wasn’t immediately visible, not until his head popped up from beneath the water in his wooden tub. 

“Hello!” he squeaked, wiping water from his eyes and pushing his hair back. Drops of it ran down his porcelain face, doll-eyes blinking, wide and earnest. Sanghyuk spun on his heels to face the wall. The boy had no sense of decency. Jaehwan wasn’t technically a boy, blooming in the middle of his twenty-fourth year. But Sanghyuk couldn’t think of him any other way. He was so sweet and, well... boyish. 

“It’s finished,” Sanghyuk said, moving to set the little elephant on Jaehwan’s bedside table with the others. He’d made a veritable menagerie of figurines in the month and a half since he’d begun carving, the panther soon joined by a monkey, horse, fish, and butterfly. The young soldier had damn-near sliced his thumb off trying to get the curve of the elephants trunk just right. He didn’t know why he kept making them, other than because they seemed to make Jaehwan happy. He _loved_ seeing Jaehwan happy. 

Jaehwan clapped excitedly. “Thank you!” he replied, Sanghyuk listening to the soft splashing of water as the boy stepped out of the bath. He kept his eyes fixed firmly on the little elephant. “I picked some herbs- ah, insata while I was out and lit the fires already so you can relax,” Sanghyuk added, trying to sound casual. Trying to sound like his heart didn’t leap every time Jaehwan thanked him, even for the smallest things. 

“The... the what lit?” Jaehwan asked, moving to stand beside him. His dark hair dampening Sanghyuk’s shirt where he rested his head, a mossy green towel around his middle and another over his shoulders like a cape. Sanghyuk swallowed hard. Standing perfectly still. Not wanting to startle the boy as he struggled to remember the word for fire. “Nira.”

“Ah,” Jaehwan sighed, picking up the little elephant and holding it before his eyes. “Thank you.”

Sanghyuk made a noise of ascent, staring down at the paper thin translucent skin of the boy’s inner arm. He’d bet any amount of money that it would be as soft as velvet if he dared to let himself touch. Caress. 

“I do not know such animals, dae called?”

“Elephant,” Sanghyuk said, noting the croakiness of his own voice with unbridled annoyance. “Elephant,” Jaehwan repeated. He set the figurine back on the table, raising his face to Sanghyuk and smiling that smile that turned the young soldiers eyes to sinders. “It is lilago- it is beautiful. With a beautiful nose.”

It took everything Sanghyuk had not to gather Jaehwan up in his arms and kiss him senseless. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Sanghyuk?”

“Yes?”

A thousand thoughts blazed through Sanghyuk’s head, his mouth going dry. 

“Do you... do you- _ah_ what is the word?”

Jaehwan’s eyes unfocused as he tried to remember. _Do I love you,_ Sanghyuk thought, _do I care for you? Do I dream about holding you every night? Do I long to feel your touch every-_

“I know not, no matter.”

Sanghyuk felt a bit frantic, _needing_ to know the end of the question. “Do you want me to go get the dictionary?” he asked, searching the boys face for any hint, any clue, but Jaehwan shook his head. “Dae esaecha? Come only to bring elephant? Something else?”

The young soldier cleared his throat, trying to ignore the shakiness in his legs. Trying to remember the word for walk, to figure out the proper grammar. “Aba, I wanted to see if you’d like to dasio a’ael ni.” 

It was the best he could do, form the lie half and half. He _hadn’t_ come to ask Jaehwan to go for a walk but _‘no, I came to deliver the stupid thing I made you and then promptly leave after’_ sounded lame in his head. 

“Aba, Taekwoon, lana orinthi,” Jaehwan breathed, shooting the empty hallway outside his bedroom a confused look. The boy had explained about his ability to communicate with the panther. Speak to it with his mind. Something about a gift bestowed on the native island people. Sanghyuk was still immensely skeptical of the whole concept, as things like that didn’t actually exist in the real world, but even he had to admit that there was something unnatural about the bond between Jaehwan and his panther.

“You don’t have to send him away, I can go,” Sanghyuk said turning away again and moving towards the door. He felt all jittery. There wasn’t even any guarantee that Jaehwan was going to ask him about his feelings, just his brain jumping to conclusions all over the place. 

“But I-“

“It’s getting late. I’m going to bed but go dry off by nira so you don’t get sick,” Sanghyuk interrupted. He was physically unable to be in that room for even a second longer, too tense. Too alert. He wasn’t going to go to bed, he was going to go for a run. Burn off some of the nervous energy that was making his skin itch. 

Jaehwan _must_ know. Sanghyuk wouldn’t have to say it out loud. He’d been dropping so many hints, trying to show how much he liked Jaehwan in small ways, hoping the boy would pick up on them. And maybe he had, but he hadn't said anything and Sanghyuk wasn’t brave enough to say something himself. This was such a mess. An utter, utter mess. 

Sanghyuk hurried down the hall, closing the door and resting his back against it once he made it to his bedroom. Something needed to happen. He just needed to work up the courage and tell Jaehwan how he felt. He’d have too, because stagnating in this limbo of not knowing was driving him crazy. And if Jaehwan didn’t feel the same way, then fine. That would be fine and Sanghyuk could just get over it and stop being so on edge all the time. 

Tomorrow. He’d do it tomorrow when Wonshik was busy and he could find a moment alone. Confessing wasn’t Sanghyuk’s strong suit, but the dictionary was sitting on his bed. He moved to sit atop the soft coverlet and flipped it open with a sigh. _Just memorize the words you want to say and recite them, everything’s going to be fine._

༄༄༄༄༄

_This is the wrong room._

Jaehwan glanced at Taekwoon, watching as the panther began grooming one of his large paws. He was standing in front of the door to Wonshik’s bedroom, having walked there with the full intention of going inside, but now just standing. Hand frozen in the act of knocking. His knuckles hadn’t even made contact with the wood. 

_Why do you say that?_

Taekwoon made a noise low in his throat. 

_Because I can smell which monkey is inside and it isn’t the big one._

_So what?_

_You like the big one._

_I like this one too._

And he did. Jaehwan liked both of his new friends, liked them both a lot. He liked how sweet Wonshik was, and how playful Sanghyuk would be when they were alone. Jaehwan enjoyed Wonshik's company, enjoyed it quite a bit if he was honest, and he wasn’t just going to give what they had up after so many years of being alone. But there was something about Sanghyuk that made Jaehwan _want._

He wanted Sanghyuk like he wanted his next breath. Every time the man touched him, every slight brush of his fingers, every time he was close enough that Jaehwan could feel the heat rolling off his body. Jaehwan could melt just _thinking_ about those moments. But Sanghyuk was so skittish around him, it was never more than a breath of contact. Never more than a split second of closeness. It seemed like he made Sanghyuk uncomfortable, which in turn just made Jaehwan more nervous than he already would have been. 

They weren’t going to happen, Jaehwan could see that now. And he was okay with it. Being friends would be better than nothing. 

On a whim, Jaehwan decided not to knock. He ignored Taekwoon’s very judgmental stare and slipped inside Wonshik's room to find the hunter asleep on top of the covers, head pillowed on an arm. Being here was an oddity in of itself, as they usually met up in Jaehwan’s own room, but a change of scenery couldn’t hurt. 

“Wonshik,” he murmured, crossing the room and lowering himself onto the edge of the hunters bed. Wonshik’s eyes opened half way, blinking up at Jaehwan in sleepy confusion. “Ashia? What are you-”

Jaehwan didn’t let him finish the question, leaning down and pressing his lips to Wonshik’s in the gentlest kiss he could manage just then. His hand lingered on Wonshik’s cheek, trailing down to his chest and over his arms. Wonshik’s body was hard, muscle firm beneath Jaehwan’s fingertips. He was a treat to be savored. 

If Wonshik was half asleep before, he was most definitely awake now. His arms wrapped around Jaehwans middle, drawing the elder down until they were both horizontal on the mattress. Hands on his waist, mouth on his throat, Jaehwan relaxed into the touch. Letting himself be spoiled. Allowing himself to be adored. 

It was still forign, the sensation of human contact after the days and months and years with nothing but Taekwoon for company. He felt hypersensitive, overreacting to every little movement like his senses were keyed up. Just the slightest pressure on his hip made his spine arch. The smallest brush of lips against his ear made him whine. 

Wonshik pulled away a few inches, looking at Jaehwan with a teasing smile on his face. Jaehwan could see his own distorted reflection in Wonshik’s dark eyes and something inside him sparked to life. 

“Ashia,” Wonshik repeated, voice as soft as slumber. Longing clawed at Jaehwans marrow, itching under his skin, and he rid Wonshik of his shirt with a single swift tug. Jaehwan’s breath hitched at the sight of his bare chest, sculpted stomach, for what must have been at least the twelfth time. It took no effort at all on Wonshik’s part to maneuver Jaehwan onto his back, to pin him gently to the mattress and relieve the elder of his bothersome clothing. Jaehwan had gone completely pliant in his strong hands. 

“Ma calana pinera ni?” 

A question Jaehwan had taught Wonshik two days ago. A way of asking without being outright explicit. _‘Do you want me to hold you?’_

“Ida,” Jaehwan replied, nodding as he was dragged a few inches further down the mattress and his knees were pushed apart. Jaehwan felt the blush that had been steadily darkening his cheeks begin to spread, heating up the tips of his ears and flushing splotchy in the center of his chest as he watched Wonshik spit in his own hand. Not the most elegant solution, but it’d get the job done. 

The first touch made Jaehwan start, a hum of amusement building in Wonshik’s throat. Jaehwan could feel the vibrations of it against his inner thigh, the small kisses the younger pressed there making him start to tremble.

“Fuck,” Jaehwan exhaled on a choked sob, using the new word to express what a thousand sentances could not. Wonshik had taken him in his mouth, bobbing his head smoothly as he began to stretch Jaehwan open with his quick, clever fingers. 

A moan pulled itself from him as the first finger was joined by the second. Jaehwan tangled a hand in Wonshik’s hair and tugged, needing to taste him, flesh crawling with goosebumps. The longing was a shapeless cacophony in his head and when Wonshik moved up to kiss him, Jaehwan whimpered. There was a smile in Wonshik’s voice as he murmured sweet forign words that Jaehwan couldn’t understand, his sigh the only sound in Jaehwan’s world.

Breath heaving, shaking with adrenaline and need, Jaehwan rocked the smallest bit. Trying to work his companions fingers deeper, panting into Wonshik’s mouth, heat building in him like a wellspring.

“Laeva ni,” Jaehwan gasped, after he had been kissed for a blissful forever. 

Wonshik looked down at him, eyes alight with frenzied lust as he pulled his fingers free. 

“Lilago ni ashia.”

His mouth was so close Jaehwan could almost taste it, sobbing as the younger entered him. 

༄༄༄༄༄

It was the sharpest sort of betrayal. The kind that burned sour in the back of Sanghyuk's throat and sent his fingers twitching restlessly. He couldn’t sit still, could _stand_ still for that matter. 

“Laeva ni,” he heard Jaehwans voice say, dulled slightly from the wall between them but no less of a knife to Sanghyuk's gut. He heard the unsteadiness of the boys breath, heard the little whines that pushed past his plush lips. What did Jaehwans face look like, Sanghyuk wondered? How would his features change when contorted in pleasure? 

A furrowed brow most likely, the way his eyebrows scrunched together when he was focusing on something. Maybe a sheen of light sweat on his forehead, a rush of blood high in his cheeks. 

“Lilago ni ashia,” Wonshik's voice replied, low and sultry. Sanghyuk shuddered. His friend had gotten so good at speaking Ojina that he barely needed the dictionary anymore. Sanghyuk wasn’t as proficient, but he still knew enough to recognize their words. 

_‘My love.’_

_‘My beautiful sun.’_

Sanghyuk felt like he was going to throw up. He couldn’t sit there on his bed, knees to chest and eyes closed. Couldn’t sit there and listen to-

Jaehwan sobbed, an almost whiney sound. Wonshik's cooing was the last straw. Sanghyuk leapt from his bed and slid into his uniform boots, not caring how stupid they looked with temple clothes, and pulled his military trench coat over the whole ensemble. He didn’t bother bringing anything else, his machete or his gun. If something wanted to eat him then let it.

It’s not like anyone would care, Sanghyuk thought, stomping from his bedroom and down the hall. He paid no mind to the muddy shoe prints he left on the stone floor, not trying to be quiet. The stupid lovebirds were so deep in their pleasure that they were probably deaf to anything but the sound of each others voices. 

He spat in the dirt just outside the temple, not giving a single fuck if it pissed off the gods or whoever. _He_ was pissed off. Wonshik _had_ to know. He _had_ to have noticed the way Sanghyuk felt. And Jaehwan... could the boy really be that dense? Clearly not, if he’d picked up on Wonshik's idiotic crush. But Sanghyuk had been trying so hard to get Jaehwan to like him. All the little things Sanghyuk did for him, the small ways Sanghyuk showed his affection. He wasn’t one for big romantic gestures, not like Wonshik, but maybe Jaehwan just didn’t understand the nuances of subtlety. 

It didn’t matter either way. Jaehwan obviously liked Wonshik, he had done since the first day they set foot on this cursed island. 

Sanghyuk pushed his way through the underbrush, ignoring a branch that sliced him across the cheek when he tried to push it out of the way. He’d leave, he decided. Just leave Wonshik here with their half-mended boat and try to go back to central on his own. It’s what his friend would want to do anyway. Sanghyuk couldn’t believe Wonshik had gone this long without asking if they could stay even after the boat was fixed.

He knew where the temple kept it’s supply of outriggers, Jaehwan had shown him the cove. Sanghyuk would just take one and go. Brave the ocean, roll the dice, it didn’t fucking matter. 

The leaves crunched beneath his heavy boots and the rain had already soaked through to his skin. He was so fed up, tired of this place, tired of the lack of civilization, tired of getting eaten by mosquitos if he dared to set foot outside during dusk, tired of the strange food and the strange boy that cooked it. He just needed to get the fuck out-

A low growl grabbed Sanghyuk's attention and he stumbled to a stop, boots sliding a little in the slippery mud. 

“What the fuck do you want?!” he snapped, glaring at the panther who had stepped out in front of him. Taekwoon stared at Sanghyuk with those glowing amber eyes, pacing slowly back and forth. 

“You know I can’t read your mind, get out of my way.”

Taekwoon made a noise that almost sounded like a purr. He was huge, even for such a large species, as long as Sanghyuk was tall and somewhere around two hundred pounds. One of his paws could probably crack Sanghyuk's skull in two, not to mention the teeth. But during his stay on the stupid island, Sanghyuk had learned he had nothing to fear from Taekwoon. He was just a house cat trapped in a panthers body. 

Sanghyuk tried taking another step but Taekwoon blocked again. “Your best friend doesn’t like me, you don’t like me, just let me leave!” he snarled, balling his hands into fists. 

Taekwoon snarled right back but Sanghyuk stood his ground. “Get out of my way! You can’t stop me so just eat me or let me-“

The creature hit him out of nowhere, leaping from the undergrowth and burying its teeth in the flesh of Sanghyuk's upper arm. Wolves. Or were they wolves? The creatures eyes burned a deep crimson, fur as black as pitch and teeth sharper than they had any right to be. And there were so many teeth... too many teeth. Too many... The blow knocked him flat on his back, crying out in pain as it’s jaws clamped down. It shook its head back and forth like a shark, trying to tear Sanghyuk's arm clean off his body. 

Taekwoon came sailing over him, swiping at the wolf thing with one paw, razor sharp claws unsheathed. The wolf thing whimpered and released Sanghyuk but there were two more, jaws snapping, teeth bared. Taekwoon hissed and spat as they tried to approach, carving a long gash across ones flank and catching the others neck between his teeth. 

Sanghyuk couldn’t see from the pain of it, like iron lances had sunk in all the way through the bone and out the other side. He’d felt the muscle tear, the skin and sinew rip apart. Agony so bright it was blinding. 

He was trying his best to stay conscious, not to black out or allow his body to go into shock. The wolves, or dogs or whatever they were, had run off, savagely beaten enough to realize that Sanghyuk wouldn’t be an easy meal. He couldn’t help but wish they had just killed him instead of leaving him to this pain. 

“Fucking furry bastards,” he breathed, feeling the hot tears begin to slip down his cheeks. Taekwoon growled. The big cats mouth closed around the back of his coat, scruffing Sanghyuk like a kitten and dragging him gently backward to settle him between two tree roots. 

“Don’t call him... please... I have to go before they notice... that I left,” Sanghyuk panted, but Taekwoon simply blinked. A rod of jagged pain shot up Sanghyuk's arm when he tried to move and he fell back. Weak from it. Drained of his temper, his jealousy, his hatred. The panther wouldn’t listen to him, Sanghyuk knew that much to be true and so it wasn’t a surprise when, a few minutes later, the sound of footsteps and shouts came crashing from the direction of the temple. 

“Egi ma yadokaecha? Are you hurt?!” Jaehwan squeaked, careening out from the trees and falling to his knees at Sanghyuk's side. 

“Bani lana,” Sanghyuk hissed, measuring his breaths to try and subdue the pain. “I have to go, get off.”

His Ojina was still broken at best, but Jaehwans understanding of their language was advancing rapidly. He got the jist. Wonshik appeared a moment later, gasping at the sight of the blood drenching Sanghyuk's left arm. 

“What the hell happened to you?” he asked, crouching at Jaehwans side. Sanghyuk couldn’t look at either of them. “You both reek of sex,” he hissed, tearing a strip of his linen shirt with his teeth and managing to tie it around the bite, slapping Jaehwans hands away when he tried to help. 

“Taekwoon tells me... sosa- no... wolf?” 

Sanghyuk began getting to his feet, something he knew would be a long process. He stumbled from a wave of dizziness, managing to steady himself against the tree trunk before he could fall. Jaehwan’s hands were back on him but he didn’t have the strength to push him away again. “Aba,” he snapped, injecting the word with as much venom as he could manage.

Jaehwan ignored him, fingers skittering up his torso. Poking and prodding like he was checking Sanghyuk for other injuries. All it served to do was compound Sanghyuk’s feeling of loss. There was no need to confess now, he may have been able to handle this news better if they had just been open about it. If it hadn’t come as such a shock. But as it stood, Sanghyuk was heartbroken. And bleeding. With no reason to stay. 

Breath dragging in his lungs, tears burning in his eyes, Sanghyuk turned his head to look at Wonshik. “I’m going back to Central. Stay or go, I don’t care, I’ll tell them to send a ship to bring you home if you want me to.”

“What is Central?!” Jaehwan exclaimed, searching Sanghyuk’s eyes. Wonshik answered him in Ojina, translating when Sanghyuk could not and the boys face hardened. 

“Sanghyuk you can’t seriously think you’ll make it there in an outrigger. Even if you weren’t bleeding out, the odds of actually getting to Central are-“

“Stupid!” Jaehwan snapped, cutting Wonshik off mid sentence. His voice possessed an edge Sanghyuk had never heard before and he stopped trying to walk. Too surprised. “You are stupid!”

“Beg pardon?” Sanghyuk croaked, looking down at the boy with pure astonishment. 

“Ma egi Yadokae, you bleed, you go nowhere until...”

He snapped his fingers at Wonshik. “Ma aora’ana!”

“You are healed,” Wonshik replied, Jaehwan nodding gravely. “You go nowhere until you are healed. Come.”

“No!” Sanghyuk spluttered, wincing as soon as the boy palmed his cheek. “When you are healed, ma lana. Not when you bleed. Come home.”

Sanghyuk's resolve crumbled like mortar. He was so upset and his arm hurt so much, he had no energy left to fight. So he simply nodded, trying not to think too much about the way Jaehwans fisted the lapels of his coat, about how easily is uninjured arm slid around the boys shoulders as Jaehwan led him back up the path with slow, measured steps. 

༄༄༄༄༄

_You are fretting, little monkey._

Taekwoon watched Jaehwan pace, thoughts a soft purr within his own. The panther was curled in the corner of Sanghyuk's bedroom, Wonshik dozing in a chair beside the hearth and Sanghyuk asleep in his bed. Jaehwan and the panther were the only ones awake. As if Jaehwan could _possibly_ sleep. 

Sanghyuk had a fever. Jaehwan had cleaned the dirt and dried blood from his torn flesh and covered the wound with honey, applying a mixture of myrrh extract and thyme oil, had the man chew on a piece of ginger root. None of it was working. 

_I think he may have poison in his blood._

_There is rot, I can smell it._

Jaehwan shot his friend a glare, moving to dab at Sanghyuk’s brow with a small towel. He tucked the blanket up under the man's chin and cursed when it left his bare feet exposed. Sanghyuk was too tall for his own good. Jaehwan’s body moved on autopilot as he rummaged around the small cupboard, finding a second blanket to cover the rest of him. 

_Do you know anything that would help? You sat with me when those women landed here and gave me lessons and I was never good at healing my own hurts. Any ideas stuck in that enormous brain of yours?_

Taekwoon stretched.

_Cranberry paste. Black Cohosh and amaranth._

“Of course,” Jaehwan mumbled, hiding his face in his hands and cursing himself for a novice. 

_Stay and watch him._

_As you say, little monkey._

Jaehwan hastened from the room, trying to be quiet so he wouldn’t wake either of the sleeping men. Before he’d dozed off, Wonshik had been several steps above anxious. He’d asked Sanghyuk repeatedly what had happened, why Sanghyuk had suddenly want to leave and how the man could have been stupid enough to go out in the darkness of night all alone. But Sanghyuk had just glowered at him and refused to speak. 

Right, there was a jar of cranberry paste in the kitchen, but ameranth... the cellar. Jaehwan retrieved the ingredients he needed, stirring them in a mug of hot water and adding a dash of cinnamon for good measure. 

_He wakes._

Jaehwan blanched. With the mug in one hand and a jar of cranberry paste in the other, he scurried back down the hallway and inside Sanghyuk's room. The man was staring at him. Cheeks bloodless and eyes bright with fever. 

“Sanghyuk,” Jaehwan whispered, glancing at Wonshik to check that he was still sleeping as he sat on the edge of the bed. Sanghyuk looked up at him suspiciously. “Arona, please.”

He held the cup to Sanghyuk’s lips, watching him swallow small mouthfuls of the tonic and grimase at the taste. Steam seemed to rise from his heated skin, chest rising and falling, eyes tracking Jaehwan’s movements like he expected a strike. Jaehwan tried not to pay attention as he set the cup on the table and resumed dabbing at Sanghyuk’s forehead. The towel was too warm. He dunked it into the bowl of cool water on the floor, ringing it out and laying it across the man’s brow. 

“What did you just give me?”

Jaehwan blinked. He scooted a bit closer and peeked under the linen binding Sanghyuk’s wounds. He’d learned the word... what was it? Ah! “Medicine. To help...” he gestured at the bandages, “This.”

Sanghyuk's uninjured arm extended, snaking out from beneath the blanket and he took Jaehwan’s wrist in a gentle grip. Jaehwan could feel his own pulse flutter where the mans fingers brushed, slipping up and down his inner arm in something that was almost a caress. 

“Jaehwan?”

Jaehwans heart leapt into his throat, Sanghyuk’s hand moving to his waist. He flinched in surprise, shifting a little where he was perched on the side of the bed, but for once Sanghyuk didn’t pull away. He seemed to study Jaehwans face with an intensity that the elder was unused to. 

“Ida?” he managed. Barely. 

Jaehwan felt pinned there by the leaden weight of Sanghyuk’s gaze. Too aware of his limbs, his breathing too loud. Sanghyuk’s fingertips were like needles where the rested, even over his shirt. 

“Ni ecirasoa ma?”

A stone dropped into the pit of Jaehwans stomach and he reached out automatically, running his finger along Sanghyuk's scraped cheek. “Aba, you do not scare me,” he replied, shifting closer. As close as he dared. 

“Cal’ni bessera ma, serulla corda.”

Jaehwan inhaled sharply through his nose, unsure if either he’d misheard or if Sanghyuk's translation was incorrect. _‘I want to have you, pretty flower.’_ It must be the fever. Sanghyuk would normally never say such things. 

“Sanghyuk, sleep now. Heal. Medicine will make you better,” Jaehwan said quietly, meeting the hunters shiny eyes. Dark iris’s burning, fervor in them like Jaehwan had never seen. He blinked hard, doing his best to slow his racing heart as he reached for the jar of cranberry paste. Sanghyuk caught his wrist again and repeated the gut-wrenching sentence. 

“I don’t understand you,” Jaehwan lied, his traitorous mind already conjuring up images of Sanghyuk's hands on him in the sweat-stained dark. He allowed his fingers to linger on the hunters bare arm for a moment longer than necessary as he untied the bandage. Wanting to feel that swell of hard muscle curving at his bicep. Wanting to let his fingers wander further- Jaehwan cut that impulse off at the knees. Sanghyuk needed a healer now, not a lovesick sweetheart. 

The hunter stared back at him without a sound. Black eyes glued to Jaehwans face as he tended the wounds. They were quite unpleasant to look at, deep and raw, the surrounding flesh a furious crimson. 

“Do you... really wish to go?” Jaehwan asked, securing a fresh strip of linen in place of the old one. Sanghyuk had gone outside of the temple’s protection, Jaehwan knew. Wandered out into the domain of the Sosa, the black dogs. The demons. Sanghyuk wouldn’t have stood a chance out there in the depths of night if Taekwoon hadn’t followed him. 

“Depends.”

Jaehwan racked his brain to remember what that meant- oh. “On what?”

“On whether or not you’re going to keep pretending not to understand me.” 

“You are hurt, not having clear thoughts,” Jaehwan said quietly, struggling for a moment to remember the word for clear. “Sleep now.”

With his injuries tended, Jaehwan moved to dab at the hunters forehead. Sanghyuk didn't allow him to do so, however. He drew the elder down and hugged him close, an arm around Jaehwans middle. Jaehwans back to his chest. “Sleep with me.”

_The other monkey wakes._

Jaehwan let his eyes flick in the direction of the hearth as Sanghyuk squeezed him a little. Wonshik was looking back at him, an eyebrow raised, and for a heart stopping moment Jaehwan thought he’d get angry. But he didn’t. The hunter shrugged minutely, a soft smile curving his mouth, as if to say ‘it is what it is’. 

Sanghyuk hummed a sleepy word Jaehwan couldn’t make out, burying his face in the elders hair as sleep finally took him. Jaehwan tried to breathe. He failed. 

༄༄༄༄༄

Wonshik had made the executive decision, for the good of all parties concerned, to put an end to things between himself and Jaehwan. 

He liked the boy, truly he did, but getting laid wasn’t worth his best friend almost getting himself killed. Wonshik had somehow missed the signs. He didn’t think of himself as an oblivious person, but that’s exactly what he’d been. Looking upon the scene with fresh eyes, Sanghyuk's affectionate feelings for Jaehwan were more than clear. The little gifts, constant favors, sly looks. It was plain as the slightly large nose on Jaehwan's face. 

It had been a week and a half since Sanghyuk's mauling by the Sosa, what ever those were, a few days since Sanghyuk's fever had finally broken. Jaehwan had fluttered around him like a very anxious butterfly, insisted he stayed in bed for a full day afterward just in case. It was endearing to watch actually. Big strong Sanghyuk being babied. He let it happen, too, would just lay there and stare at Jaehwan with the sappiest look on his face. 

Wonshik tried to help as much as he could, but he’d never been the best medic and was basically useless at tending injuries. So he worked around the temple instead, picking up the chores Sanghyuk had been doing, trying to stay out of the way. He _loved_ living here. Not having to take orders from anyone, breathing clean air and living off the land. Ilsa Nettelia was Wonshik’s idea of nirvana. Beautiful and peaceful and free. He’d be content to stay here for the rest of his life if he could. 

He’d been out in the temple garden gathering herbs, now carrying a full basket of fennel and thyme and lemongrass back in through the kitchen’s side entrance. It was a bit warm out. Dirt stuck to his hands and forearms and sweat had glued his hair to his forehead, but Wonshik couldn’t stop smiling. Fresh air and exercise could do wonders for one's mood. His own especially. 

“Ashia?” he called, making his voice a bit softer than normal just in case Sanghyuk was asleep. No response. Maybe they were in the library. Wonshik set the basket down on the kitchen island and quickly washed his hands before meandering down the hallway. 

Sure enough, he could hear soft murmuring voices from behind the double doors. They were open, just a crack, and Wonshik peered inside. Jaehwan and Sanghyuk were sitting on opposite cushions, their hands laced together and heads bent over a very heavy looking book. Wonshik couldn't see what was written on it, but he could see enough of everything else. 

He backed slowly away from the doors, trying not to make a sound, moving back toward the entry hall with a smile on his face. Those two did make a very cute pair. 

“Hey Taekwoon,” he said, grinning at the large panther stretched out on the patio. He lifted his head and yawned, fixing Wonshik in his glowing amber stare. “Will you show me the way to the orchard or the peach tree grove? We’re running a bit low on both.”

The panther stretched luxuriously and stood, bumping his head against Wonshik's knee before leading him away from the temple. Best to give the lovebirds some privacy. 

༄༄༄༄༄

“And then the- orithinio tried to leave. But they left in the dark and the Sosa,” Jaehwan gestured to Sanghyuk's arm, “did this kind of thing to them. Bit them and hurt them and killed them. It was too late for me, my family was already gone.”

Jaehwan had decided, albeit a bit belatedly, to confide in Sanghyuk. Explain exactly why he lived here on the island all alone. He hadn’t planned on it, did not like talking about it, but Sanghyuk had asked. He’d asked so gently and sweetly...

The story had taken a long time to tell. He’d retrieved the book of words to help, but even still, speaking them aloud had been very, _very_ difficult. 

The hunters had come to Jaehwan's island in droves, tired and thirsty and begging for shelter. They’d said that the food rations on their boats had run out several days ago and they were lost. Lost at sea and happened upon the island. They called it a gift from their God. Called it Shangri-La. 

Jaehwan's family had taken them in willingly and with open arms. Fed them. Clothed them. Given them hot baths and warm beds. But after a while, the hunters grew to like the island too much. Kept saying that they had discovered it. Claimed it as a place for their own people. 

Taekwoon hadn’t liked the strangers. He told Jaehwan they looked untrustworthy. That he didn’t like the tone of their voices when they spoke about the islanders. Jaehwan hadn’t cared much about them, just happy to have his parents and brothers around him. And his boy. His lovely boy with broad shoulders and long hair and dark cat-like eyes. 

It had started out an ordinary day. Jaehwan had gone about his chores and finished them early, so he and Taekwoon had retreated to their hideout in the jungle. They’d been sitting together, leaves above and damp earth below, Taekwoon's fingers laced with Jaehwan's, when the shouting had started. The hunters had gotten tired of being told what to do by the islanders. They’d decided to take the island by force.

The two boys could hear the screams, the whistling of knives as they cut through the air. Cut through flesh and bone. Taekwoon had pulled Jaehwan to his feet, pulled him through the trees, kept pulling him even though Jaehwan was screaming to go back. _‘We can’t,’_ hed said, hugging Jaehwan tight to his side, _‘Father warned me this might happen. He told me I need to hide from the hunters so that the island still has a protector if he dies. We have to stay safe.’_

Taekwoons father was the leader of the temple, the holy man. The wisest, kindest, most reliable of men who walked with a black panther at his side. His words were not to be ignored and so Jaehwan had swallowed his fear and sorrow and plunged on through the undergrowth at a run. 

But they weren’t fast enough. One of the hunters, a tall man with moon pale skin and milky blue eyes crashed out from the trees and buried a knife in Taekwoon's stomach, spraying the leafy canopy scarlet. Everything after that moment was a blur for Jaehwan. He remembered screaming, remembered seeing his boy drag the blade from his own body and slash the hunters throat. He remembered cradling his boy in his arms as the life leaked out of him. 

_‘Go and hide, run, Hwannie. Ilsa Netellia needs a protector and I can’t-‘_ he’d coughed weakly, shuddering against Jaehwans chest, _‘I can’t be the one anymore. You must...’_

Jaehwan had sobbed as he ran. Sobbed as he thought about the dirt soaking up his boy's blood, sobbed as he thought about his brothers and parents, probably all dead just like Taekwoon. He’d hidden in the peach grove, a sacred place that would protect him from the Sosa once night fell. He’d stayed there for two full days. Waiting. _Praying._

He had passed the remains of what had once been the hunters on his way home. Savaged and mauled and torn limb from limb. And then the bodies of his family. The great black panther who had once been seen as a god, swimming in a pool of molten red. Laid lower than low by the hunters who’d come and ruined everything, _taken_ everything. 

“I- _ehm,”_ Jaehwan continued, pausing a moment to clear his throat, “I was useless for almost a week. Couldn’t clean or cook, or eat really. I don’t think I took a bath that entire time. There was no reason for me to go on.”

Sanghyuk reached out, brushing the pad of his thumb back and forth over Jaehwans knuckles. He was the picture of concern, Jaehwan thought, daring to meet the younger man’s eyes for a moment. “But then, I don’t know how much longer after I had returned to the temple, I heard this...” Jaehwan consulted the dictionary, “Crying.”

“Crying?” Sanghyuk asked, speaking for the first time since Jaehwan had begun recounting his tale of woe. “Yes. And it raised me from my sadness enough that I walked to the kitchen, and I found... a baby.”

“Baby?!”

Jaehwan looked back at the dictionary and flipped around for a moment. “Baby cat. Not a baby like us,” he clarified. “A black baby cat with hands that were too big for its body and yellow eyes.”

“Taekwoon?”

“Yes. When I realized I could hear him calling to me in my mind, I knew it was him. Our panther reborn to walk at my side and protect the island from harm. I didn’t have a choice but to take the burden. So I named the kitten Taekwoon, after my boy, in memory of the ones that were lost.” 

Getting that last bit out took longer than Jaehwan would have liked, he’d had to stop and search for words several times, but Sanghyuk was patient with him. Just sitting quietly until the elder finished his story. Not wanting to end on a sad note, Jaehwan added, “I have you and Shikkie for company now, so it’s okay.”

“No! It’s not though!” Sanghyuk exclaimed suddenly, the raise in volume making Jaehwan jump. 

The younger ran his fingers through his dark hair in what Jaehwan guessed was an attempt at composure. He gave Jaehwans hand a little squeeze. “It’s _not_ okay. What those horrible people, the orithinio, did to your family was an atrocity.”

“A what?”

Sanghyuk flipped a page of the dictionary. “Cembra.”

“Ah, yes. But what is done is done.” 

Jaehwans heart skipped the smallest bit as Sanghyuk turned his hand over, tracing the lines in his palm. He wasn’t sure exactly what was between the two of them now. No words had been exchanged since the night of Sanghyuk's attack, nor had there been any physical contact that even approached amatory. But something _had_ changed between them all the same. Jaehwan could feel the current drawing him to the younger man more palpably than ever. And what with Wonshik putting an end to whatever their casual fun was called...

_This monkey thinks you are such an innocent, he could not have made a more incorrect assumption if he tried._

_Hush, Taekwoon, you don’t know what you’re talking about._

_You are aware that I can read your mind, see all the things you imagine doing with this monkey. Honestly, just mate with him and get it over with it so I may be spared more fantasizing._

Jaehwan glowered at the stone floor. He could sense the panther in the peach grove a few miles away, proximity never mattered where their connection was concerned, but it could still be highly irritating at times. He chose not to bother forming a mental reply. 

“You are a bit kind, you know... when you are not being stupid,” Jaehwan said quietly, releasing Sanghyuk's hand and brushing a strand of hair from his eyes. The younger didn't flinch. He didn’t flinch when Jaehwan touched him anymore and Jaehwan was glad. It made him feel more relaxed, knowing Sanghyuk was comfortable. 

“I really do try not to be stupid.” 

A smile in his words, even though his face lacked one. Jaehwan decided that it was time to ask. All his history was hanging between them, it was only fair that Sanghyuk should share something as well. “Will you tell me now, why you ran away in the dark?”

Sanghyuk visibly gulped and Jaehwan fixated on that, noting the way the younger man’s adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed. He let his fingers brush the base of Sanghyuk's throat. “I was- I was hurt,” he said quietly, entirely still. 

“Why?”

“I really... really liked you, and listening to you and Shik... behind my back- like it was a secret... I don’t know, I was just hurt.”

Jaehwan blinked. He picked up the dictionary and flipped to the back, just to be sure. Didn’t want to make a fool of himself. “Past tense?”

“What?”

“You like me past tense?”

“Oh, no! No, I still like you! I like you a lot,” Sanghyuk hastened to explain, capturing one of Jaehwan's hands with his larger ones. “I like you too, friend,” Jaehwan replied happily. 

Sanghyuk sighed, flipping through the dictionary but leaving it on Jaehwans lap. “Not like that, I Uh…,” he swallowed again. “Laeva ma.”

Jaehwans brain stopped functioning. He tried to reply but couldn’t. Couldn’t speak. Couldn’t breathe. He knew... something, but hearing it spoken aloud was very, very different than just hoping...

“You don’t have to like me back, it’s okay, it’s fine! If you like Shik, it’s totally fine! I’m working on getting over it-“

Jaehwan opened his mouth and closed it again, losing track of the youngers words. Forgetting to speak Sanghyuk's language. 

“Wonshik etho pinera mae afna bessera.”

Sanghyuk reached for the dictionary but Jaehwan snatched it up before he got it. 

“Wonshik is...” he stuttered, turning pages frantically. He should know those words in Sanghyuks language, did know them, but they wouldn’t come. “Wonshik is good to hold... but not to keep. We- stopped holding. Just fun, before, finished now- words are stupid!” he concluded with a huff, shoving the dictionary away across the floor and hiding his face in his hands. It was so frustrating sometimes, not being able to express himself properly to his friends. Especially in moments like this. 

A pair of strong arms circled Jaehwan, a hand on the small of his back, a cheek against his hair. “It’s alright. Don’t be upset. I understand you,” Sanghyuk murmured, pressing his mouth to the crown of Jaehwans head. Jaehwan shuddered, only slightly. 

They were still in the library, Wonshik could walk in at any moment, and while he said he hadn’t minded Jaehwan and Sanghyuks new amicability, Jaehwan didn’t want a repeat of the storm-off disaster. He waited a few heart beats, just letting himself be hugged. 

“Sanghyuk?”

“Yes?”

“When you eh,” Jaehwan wracked his brain, trying to find the word for- “Fever. When you had fever, do you dasia what you said?”

Wow. He couldn’t remember the word for remember. This was going fantastically. 

_You’re doing great, little monkey._

_Please shut up._

“Cal’ni bessera ma, serulla corda?” Sanghyuk asked, pulling away a little so he could look Jaehwan in the eye. “Ida, I memorized it. I didn’t want to sound stupid when I told you how I felt.”

Jaehwan felt his heart go soft, taking in the earnest expression on the younger man’s face. How was it possible for someone to look so strong and angular and mature, but so young and vulnerable at the same time? “You are very, em... haldi,” he murmured, running his thumb across Sanghyuks knuckles. “Are you- you know what you want?”

“I’m not young, I’m twenty. And of course I know what I want.”

“Twenty is young-“

“I know what I want!” Sanghyuk interrupted, his sharp cheeks flushing in the prettiest way. “I understand you,” Jaehwan replied softly. He _did_ understand. He understood the determination in Sanghyuks eyes, the passion that made Jaehwans poor weak heart flutter. 

“Laeva ni, don’t be upset-“

“Please,” the younger man breathed, averting his gaze and staring down at their clasped hands. “Don’t call me that. I heard you- heard you call him that, I don’t care that you did it or _what_ you did with him or _still_ do with him but please don’t call us the same thing.”

Jaehwan blinked a few times. It took longer than he would have liked to sift through the words. “We don’t, anymore... and I won’t anymore. Just...” He focused hard.

“Lysianassa.”

“I don’t know what that means,” Sanghyuk breathed, starting back at Jaehwan. Apparently transfixed. 

Jaehwan sat up on his knees. Scooting a few inches closer. “It means big cat. The way you move reminds me of Taekwoon.”

“Which Taekwoon?”

Jaehwan fought not to wince. “The one who is living. With fur.”

“Say it for me one more time?” Sanghyuk asked, one of his giant hands tentatively coming to rest on Jaehwans waist. “Lysianassa.”

_“God_ your accent is so sexy.” Jaehwan didn’t know what the word sexy meant but it must be positive because Sanghyuk was pulling Jaehwan towards him. Both hands on Jaehwans waist now. And kissed him. _Finally._

His lips were as soft as Jaehwan imagined they would be. Softer, even. And he was so strong! Jaehwan knew he was strong but Sanghyuk was almost lifting the older man off the floor he was holding him so tightly. “Lysianassa,” Jaehwan repeated, forming the word slowly against the younger man’s mouth. He felt Sanghyuk smile. “Not here. My bedroom.”

The wound on Sanghyuks was arm wrapped in a thick leather band to secure the bandage while he moved. While he was active, anyway, and Jaehwan was glad to see he still had it on because the elder had some very vigorous physical activities in mind. 

He opened his arms and let Sanghyuk pull the shirt off over his head, taking a moment for his hands linger on the younger man’s bare stomach. He’d wanted to do that for so long. Spend all night tracing the dips and curves of Sanghyuks abdomen until he had them perfectly committed to memory. 

Jaehwan stepped back. Perching on the edge of his mattress. Waiting. But it seemed that his friend was stuck. He just stood there, rooted to the warm stone floor. 

“Come,” Jaehwan said, beckoning him to the bed. Sanghyuk blinked at him. Taking an extra heartbeat to convince his legs to start working again. He crossed the room at a slow, measured pace. Not sitting. Just standing in front of Jaehwan.

Sanghyuk carded a hand through Jaehwans hair and the elder tilted his face up. Thrills running down his spine. “Serulla corda,” Sanghyuk breathed. The sweet words barely more than a murmur. 

Jaehwan dragged him down onto the bed and kissed him like a man drowning. Sanghyuks hands seemed to be everywhere at once, teasing and petting and stroking, sighing into his skin. He was so hot, once Jaehwan had carefully removed his clothing. Body burning like a supernova under his fingers. 

“I want you,” Jaehwan hummed, straddling Sanghyuks hips, letting his black hair tumble across his eyes like an inky cascade. It had gotten long, a distracted part of his mind said. How long had it been since he’d given himself a trim? 

The song of their sighs reverberating around the room, Jaehwan sought Sanghyuks mouth. Kissing him again and again and again until he had to break for air. Kissing Sanghyuk harder after every breath he took. 

“I need you,” he continued, guiding Sanghyuks large hands to his stomach, pressing them there with his own slimmer ones. Jaehwan burned a line of kisses across his broad chest, the hard muscle like sculpted granite, lapping at the sweat glistening on his skin. 

Sanghyuk drew him back up so they were on a level, his lips warm and hungry, hands roaming Jaehwans back. Sighing into the elders mouth. Their kiss deepening as Jaehwan rolled his hips, grinding against Sanghyuks rapidly hardening length. 

“I am afraid.”

Jaehwan tangled their hands together to stop himself shaking, tremors running up and down his body. “Lysianassa, I am afraid.”

Sanghyuk rolled them over easily, catching Jaehwans lip between his teeth. Not biting, no pain, just a sharpening of awareness. 

“Afna yadakea...”

Jaehwan lay between Sanghyuks arms when it was over, the younger man’s taste still sweet on his lips. Feeling safe and sated and _immeasurably_ happy. 

༄༄༄༄༄

“I forgot, I finished this yesterday but you distracted me before I could give it to you,” Sanghyuk muttered sleepily, rooting around in the pocket of his cotton trousers. He was hanging halfway out of bed to do so, as they were puddled on the ground where he’d abandoned them the evening previous. 

Jaehwans arms tightened around his middle. The boy snuffled into his hair and a smile broke across Sanghyuk’s face at the sound. 

Even after three months together, since Jaehwan had finally opened up to him, since Sanghyuk had gotten up the courage to tell the boy how he felt, he wasn’t over it. He clung to those little sounds Jaehwan made, took comfort in the press of his plush lips, the foreign sensation of being loved. Maybe because he’d waited for it, fought against it (if briefly), worked up to it rather than just falling in with Jaehwan right away. Maybe not being with Jaehwan for those first three months, all the build up, made Sanghyuk cherish what they had even more. 

“Another baby?”

“They’re called figurines, remember?” Sanghyuk asked, hand finally closing around the little wooden lizard. “Figurines...” Jaehwan repeated, rolling the _‘r’_ as Sanghyuk shifted them back up onto the mattress. “They are small, so I call them baby.”

His nose scrunched, lashes fluttering as he smiled. Sanghyuk couldn’t help himself. He _had_ to drop a kiss on the tip of that nose. He just _had_ to. “Here,” he said, settling the little carving on the boys sternum and Jaehwan opened his eyes. 

“Gani!” he squeaked, releasing Sanghyuk in favor of snatching up the figurine and holding it for closer inspection. “Ni laeva gani! What do you call them?”

“Lizard.”

“Lizard...” more rolling of _r’s._ Sanghyuk wasn’t over Jaehwans accent either. He adored it. 

Fingers entwined with Jaehwans hair, heart skipping with delight, Sanghyuk grinned. He gave those inky locks the shortest of tugs. 

“I still cannot feel my legs,” Jaehwan whined, rolling onto his back. An adorable pout gracing those elfin features. Sanghyuk grinned wider. “I think your lying,” he replied, placing the gentlest of touches to the boys soft tummy. 

“No!” Jaehwan exclaimed. He narrowed his eyes at Sanghyuk, clutching the little lizard in a tight, long fingered fist. “I think you just want me to carry you around all day.”

Jaehwans muscles were tense where Sanghyuk brushed, thighs quivering slightly under the younger’s hands. Anticipation maybe? There was some kind of illicit thrill to it for Sanghyuk, having this boy in his bed. An ardent and improbable love coursing through him at the idea of Jaehwan being _his._

Time froze still when the younger finally gave in to his impulses. Kissing Jaehwans chin, then his cheek, his eyelids and his temples. Jaehwan leaned into him, accepting the tender ministrations with undisguised joy, sweet nothings Sanghyuk couldn’t understand spilling from between his lips. 

Loud footsteps. Fast foosteps, coming closer as they beat a rhythm down the hallway outside. “Lovebirds, cover up, I’m coming in!”

Wonshik barely gave them five seconds to tug the blanket up over their shoulders before he tumbled into the room. “Ship!”

A few days after the discovery of their ruined boat, Sanghyuk and Wonshik had combed through the remains for anything they could salvage. Aside from some mapping equipment and a spare gun, they’d saved the shortwave radio. Wonshik had tinkered with it for weeks until he’d managed to make it work and they’d decided to keep it in the kitchen, since it was the room the three spent the most time in other then the library. For some reason, keeping a radio in a library seemed... disrespectful? So it had sat dormant in the kitchen for months now, not even a whisper of life, and Sanghyuk had managed to delude himself into thinking that nobody was coming. That he and Jaehwan had more time together than that which was allotted for their mission. And hearing the word _ship,_ now, after everything that had happened, sent a finger of icy fear trailing down the length of his spine. 

“I don’t know if it’s actually a ship or a schooner or just a sailboat but some kind of seafaring vessel is hailing us and we have to go see!”

“Okay, give me sixty seconds,” Sanghyuk replied, not allowing his voice to shake. Switching to autopilot. His friend jogged back out into the hallway and Sanghyuk slid from between the blankets. His trousers were on and shirt halfway over his head before Sanghyuk realized that Jaehwans face had gone white. 

“Come on baby, get up, we’ve got to go,” he urged, repeating the words in Ojina and adding his pet name for good measure in hopes that Jaehwan would smile. They boy did _not_ smile. “I’ve got to go, stay here if you’d like,” he added, pulling on his boots. 

Still mostly dressed after last night, Jaehwan scooted out of bed. He stepped into his shoes and stood still, watching the younger man shrug his trench coat on over his temple clothes. Following a pace behind the young soldier in absolute silence. 

Wonshik led the way down the path to the beach, Sanghyuks breath coming uncomfortably short. He resisted the urge to take his boys hand. Didn’t reach back to find him. Feel him. Jaehwan didn’t say a single word, Taekwoon appearing from the foliage and slinking at his side like a specter. 

“There!” Wonshik called, pointing to a spot of white splashed across the normally empty horizon. He picked up his pace and Sanghyuk matched it, ringing in his ears and heart in his throat. It was a boat alright, sure and true, Command’s flag flying proudly from the roof of the cabin. One of theirs. 

Sanghyuk thought back to the sunny day a few weeks ago when the three of them had lounged on these soft sands. Soaking up the sun's rays and drinking a peachy sort of cordial Jaehwan had dug out of the cellar. He and Sanghyuk had buried Wonshik up to his neck, their victim falling asleep several minutes before the job was actually completed. Jaehwan had nearly broken Wonshiks nose trying to rescue him from a feisty crab that decided it didn’t enjoy having its home invaded by pesky humans. One of the most perfect days of Sanghyuks whole life. Now, one he wouldn’t likely be able to repeat again. 

“Lysianassa?” The whisper finally came and Sanghyuk looked back. Jaehwan was completely drained of color, face bloodless, fingers visibly trembling where he had knotted them in the hem of his shirt. Sanghyuk extended a hand but looked away from the boy. He couldn’t bear to see that fear in Jaehwans eyes, normally so full of laughter. 

Sanghyuk felt Jaehwan lace their fingers together, the little wooden lizard pressing hard between their palms. 

“Wonshik?! Sanghyuk?!”

The boat pulled as close to the shore as it could, rocking slightly in the gentle waves, the purr of the motor sounding foreign after so many months without electricity. Two figures were waving from the deck. Shrouded in uniform, metal glinting off the closures on the front of their jackets. One honey blonde and the other a caramel brunette. 

“Hongbin?! Hakyeon!” Wonshik called back. He was jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas, but Sanghyuk couldn’t bring himself to be happy at the sight of his friends. Not when their arrival heralded his departure from this place.

Wind off the bay whipped the young soldiers hair as he watched them lower the little skiff. Hop down into it. Slip through the surf until they bumped the sand. Wonshik had caught both men up in a hug before they had even stepped fully onto dry land. 

Jaehwan released Sanghyuk and slid back into the shadows of the thick foliage lining the shore. Sanghyuk could still feel him standing there, see his luminous brown eyes beside Taekwoons amber ones when he turned to look. He’d only just had time to slip the figurine into his coat pocket when Hakyeon careened into him. 

“Have you gotten taller?!” he screeched, blinking up at Sanghyuk with a smile that could make the sun hang its head in shame. 

“No, you’ve gotten shorter,” Sanghyuk replied, allowing himself to be hugged. “Weren’t there three of you just now? Are there people who live here? Where’d the other- holy shit!”

Hakyeon was trying to drag him towards the boat with gun drawn before Sanghyuk realized what had so alarmed him. “No, no it’s okay, put that away, he’s not dangerous!” he exclaimed, trying to take the weapon from his friend but Hongbin was shouting now too. 

“Ashia, desio’ana Taekwoon lana tiliankae,” Wonshik called, but Jaehwan didn’t listen. He didn’t take Taekwoon and go to the temple. He just stood there, staring at the newcomers while the panther prowled back and forth in front of him. 

“Your orithinio friend may not come with those,” Jaehwan said quietly, giving Sanghyuk a very pointed look and gesturing to the gun in Hakyeon's hand. Taekwoon growled softly. 

༄༄༄༄༄

“This is fucking crazy. Like... _actually_ fucking- if you had come back to Central and told me any of this stuff I’d think you’d fucking lost it.”

Sanghyuk hid his face in his hands. “I know. I wouldn’t believe me either but Shik will back me up.”

Hakyeon nudged the young soldier with his toe and scooted over, slinging an arm around his shoulders. They were sitting in the library while Wonshik forced Hongbin to help him fix breakfast, and Hakyeon had just finished interrogating Sanghyuk about every little detail of their stay on the island. 

“So... let me just make sure I have all of this correct. You wrecked your boat, never made it to any of the other sites you were supposed to investigate, only one person lives here but it’s a holy place, and the boy can talk to that tiger with his mind.”

“Panther.”

“What?”

“Taekwoon is a panther, not a tiger,” Sanghyuk sighed, resting his head on his friends shoulder. “And he’s like... a god or something. I don’t fully understand it, Wonshik would be the better one to ask.”

The two sat silently for a moment, bird song leaking in from the open windows, until the soft padding of feet got Sanghyuk’s attention. 

“Lysianassa?”

Sanghyuk raised his head. His eyes met Jaehwans, face shrouded beneath the hood of his weird coat thing. It was oiled leather or some such like, meant to keep him dry when the rain got too heavy. Sanghyuk had never actually asked. He wished he had now. 

“Yeah, baby?”

Jaehwan crossed his arms. “Sunrise food is done.”

The young soldier held his boys hand on the way to the kitchen, noticing the subtle tremor in his fingers. How cold he felt. But Jaehwan skittered always as soon as they reached their destination. Choosing instead to perch on a stool in the corner like a very pouty gargoyle. 

_“Baby?!”_ Hakyeon whisper-shouted, elbowing Sanghyuk in the ribs on his way over to Hongbin. 

A sudden and utterly _absurd_ thought struck the young soldier. “Hey,” he muttered, pulling Wonshik aside as he went past. “Will you ask Jaehwan if he- uh... if he’s jealous?”

Wonshik choked on a snort. “Really?”

“Yes, he’s being weird.”

“Hey Jaehwan, are you-“

Sanghyuk stepped on his friends foot. “In Ojina, obviously!” he snapped, trying to ignore Wonshik’s openly amused expression. 

“Fine.” The elder of the pair turned to face their host. “Ashia? Ma stellaria?”

Jaehwan tilted his head, pretty eyes flashing dangerously and jaw clenched tight. “Aba,” he replied, damn near spitting the word before shifting around so he could glare at the newcomers more intently. 

“Well, there you go,” Wonshik murmured, clapping Sanghyuk on the back. “I’d take that as a yes.”

༄༄༄༄༄

“Hey, where have you been all day?”

After Jaehwan had failed to appear for both lunch and dinner, Sanghyuk had worked up the nerve to come looking for him. His boy was curled up on the patio with Taekwoon, shrouded from the torrential rain by the low overhang. 

A flicker flash of lightning lit his face. The white light cast him in an almost sickly pallor and Sanghyuk held his hands out, palm up. Helping the elder to his feet.

“Chores.”

Jaehwan fisted the front of his shirt, standing on tiptoe and pulling Sanghyuk down the few inches it would take for their mouths to meet. A bit surprised but not at all displeased, Sanghyuk kissed him back. Lips softening against his boys fuller ones. 

There was something urgent, almost frantic in the way Jaehwan embraced him. Hauling himself up Sanghyuks body and wrapping his legs around the youngers waist. 

Sanghyuk pushed him up against the wall as gently as he could, hands on his ass, the backs of his thighs, holding him up as if he weighed less than an ounce. He knew Jaehwan liked being held that way and was more than happy to provide. 

Jaehwan squeezed him tight between his thighs, tongue flitting against his, the warmth of his body soaking right down to Sanghyuks bones. The young soldier _almost_ let himself enjoy it. _Almost_ let himself believe that everything was alright between them. _Almost_ let himself forget that he would have to leave this place once the others finished eating. 

He sighed as he pulled away, just a little, just enough that he was able to look his boy in the eye. “I put the uh- the gani figurine in your room.”

“No speaking, pinera ni,” Jaehwan whispered, fingers curling in the hair on the nape of Sanghyuks neck. “No, we have to talk about this. We have to talk about this now.”

Jaehwan scowled at him, face a roadmap of dissatisfaction. He shimmied out of Sanghyuks grasp and stomped, _stomped_ out into the storm. “Baby, hold on,” Sanghyuk called, reaching through the doorway to try and grab his coat without losing sight of his boy.

A hand closed around his wrist and the young soldier started in surprise. “What’s going on?” Wonshik asked, passing Sanghyuk his coat and joining him on the patio. Sanghyuk sighed. “He’s not taking all of this well.”

“I’ll come with you to talk to him if you want? Unless you want to spend time alone?”

“No, no he loves you too, come on.”

The pair covered up and stepped out into the rain. It soaked through their clothes almost immediately, pouring down in freezing sheets that sent Sanghyuk shivering in his boots. 

“Ashia?” Wonshik called, hands around his mouth as they tromped through the jungle. It took the two soldiers almost ten minutes to find Jaehwan, as he was perched in a tree and nearly invisible. 

“Ashia come down and talk to us.”

“Aba.”

“Please?”

“I do not understand.”

Wonshik sighed, crossing his arms and tapping his foot like a disappointed parent. “Yes you do.”

Jaehwan grimaced, normally easy demeanor replaced by something with a knifes edge. He swung back to earth and landed lightly on his feet, glowering up at the two soldiers. A hint of panic began oozing through Sanghyuk’s mental defenses. 

“Listen, baby, you don’t have to be jealous of Hakyeon, we’re just friends-“

“I do no care about your orithinio, or the pretty one,” Jaehwan snapped, cutting Sanghyuks words off with a derisive snort. 

“Are you upset that we’re leaving?” Wonshik asked, voicing the question Sanghyuk could not. He couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud, let alone say goodbye. 

Sodden clothing stuck to his limbs and black hair hanging limply over his eyes, Jaehwan wrapped his arms around himself. He looked so soft it made Sanghyuks heart _ache._ “You knew this day would come, we were going to leave eventually. Don’t spend our last bit of time together pouting-“

“Come home with us,” Sanghyuk blurted, interrupting his friend with butterflies taking wing in his belly. 

Dead silence for two, three heartbeats... and then words erupted from Jaehwan, shouting rapid fire Ojina too fast for Sanghyuk to have a prayer of understanding. Wonshik took over for him, answering just as swiftly in what Sanghyuk hoped was an attempt to calm Jaehwan down somewhat. If it was, it wasn’t having the desired effect. 

“Uh, huh.”

“What?!” Sanghyuk asked, turning to look at his friend as Jaehwan continued to shout. 

“I think he just called you willfully ignorant.”

Sanghyuk blinked in surprise. “In addition,” Wonshik continued, staring at Jaehwan as he tried to translate, “He can’t leave the island because... because the island will die?”

Never before had Sanghyuk wished that he’d joined Jaehwan and Wonshik for their daily language lessons. Even if they were just an excuse for the two to fuck in private, Sanghyuk could have spent that time studying instead of running around outside, and then he would be able to understand his boy more easily. 

“He says that you should know that he and the island are... are the same? That he told you about it and about Taekwoon? And that- oh.” Wonshik snapped his mouth shut, giving Sanghyuk a strange look. “Greno wae,” he added, turning back to Jaehwan. That much Sanghyuk could understand at least. _‘Speak to him.’_

“Aba!”

“Ida!”

“Aba!” and then something else Sanghyuk didn’t catch. He didn’t understand why Jaehwan was refusing to talk to him, talking would make this whole process so much easier. He _hoped._

“Ida! Greno wae, ma yadakeasoa dammeri!” Wonshik replied, tone edging on harsh. Sanghyuk understood that as well. _‘You are hurting his feelings.’_

“Serulla corda, greno ni, please,” Sanghyuk tried lamely, using the Ojina pet name again to try and soften his boy up. Jaehwans big eyes swiveled in the young soldiers direction, small shoulders slumping, all his bravado falling away in an instant as he looked at Sanghyuk. 

Sanghyuk could feel a raw edge of nausea in the back of his throat. The soft scent of green damp all around them almost distracting. He didn’t even notice that Wonshik had taken a few steps back. 

“Stay.”

The word hit Sanghyuk like a slap to the face and he recoiled slightly. 

He hadn’t dared to hope, hadn’t dared to let himself think Jaehwan would want him to stay, hadn’t dared to let himself believe staying was an option. Sanghyuk turned to look at Wonshik but his friends face was blank. 

“Stay,” Jaehwan repeated, voice hitching and hugging himself tighter. Sanghyuk cleared his throat. “Do you- do you really want me, or do you just not want to be alone?”

Jaehwan choked on a sob, tears mixing with the rain and running down his face. “I love you.”

Driven by instinct rather than conscious thought, Sanghyuk moved forwards, wrapping his arms around his boy and hugging him close. Petting the back of Jaehwans head. Pressing kisses into his hair. “I love you too,” he breathed, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“So stay with me.”

In all honesty, Sanghyuk _could_ stay if he wanted too. He had no family to speak of, no one waiting for him when he got back to Central. He did have an apartment, but it was government issued and Command would just assign it to a different soldier if he didn’t need it anymore. Sanghyuk could stay. He’d be deserting if he stayed, technically, but he wasn’t important or high ranking enough for Command to actually come after him. 

He’d be leaving his friends, would probably never see Hakyeon or Hongbin or Wonshik again, but he _loved_ this island. Loved the island with its demons and inexplicable magic and beautiful landscapes and... he loved the boy who lived here more than all of that put together. And Jaehwan wanted him to stay. It frightened Sanghyuk, saddened him somehow, unfamiliar with the sensation of being so wanted. 

“Okay,” he said with a soft shrug, feeling the weight of months of worry lifting from his shoulders. 

Jaehwan pulled back a little, an enormous smile spreading across his face as he looked up at the younger. “Truly?” he asked, like he didn’t believe Sanghyuk was telling the truth. 

“Truly.”

༄༄༄༄༄

Jaehwan refused to let go of Sanghyuk for a single second, right up until the time came that he had to say goodbye to Wonshik. 

“Come visit us,” he whispered, hugging his friend, breathing in the warm smell of his skin for probably the last time. “I’ll try, next time I have a break,” Wonshik replied in Ojina, kissing the middle of Jaehwans forehead and letting him go. 

“I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.”

Sanghyuk finished saying his farewells and returned to Jaehwans side, the elder latching tight to his arm. It almost didn’t seem real. That his love was staying with him. Sanghyuk was giving up so much to stay here but he was doing it anyway. Because he loved Jaehwan. And Jaehwan loved him too. 

_You are very lucky, little monkey._

_I know._

“You know where to find us,” Sanghyuk called, their feet sinking into the sand as the other three got into their little skiff. “Don’t kill each other before I have the chance to come visit,” Wonshik called back, a sad smile on his face. 

“It was nice to meet you,” Jaehwan said to the two he didn’t know. It seemed the polite thing to do. 

The brown haired one, the one who insisted on hanging off Sanghyuk jumped back out of the boat and hurried over, hugging Jaehwan surprisingly tightly. “Take care of our Hyukkie,” he murmured, pinching Sanghyuk’s cheek. 

Jaehwan and Sanghyuk watched, waving, as the three orinthini hoisted the little skiff back up into their larger boat. Moments later, they were gone. Sailing out of the bay into the open ocean until they were no more than a white dot on the darkened horizon. 

“I guess you’re stuck with me now,” Sanghyuk said, turning to wrap his arms around the elders waist. Jaehwan beamed. “Not suck, you are like a gift from the gods Lysianassa.”

Sanghyuk cooed, Taekwoon pacing behind them with his tail sweeping from side to side. “I love you so much,” he said quietly, resting his forehead against the elders. 

“I love you more.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> * Thank you to @jeodoboleo and @Jaehwanet for saving my life with spelling and editing *  
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nestras_rvng)  
> [Tumblr](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com%E2%80%9Drel=)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nestras_rvng)


End file.
